In the Night
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Murata merasakan dirinya memiliki rasa lebih terhadap Shinou. ShinouxMurata


**Disclaimer :** Kyou Kara Maou is NOT mine. I own nothing.

**Warning :** OOC, Boys Love, ShinouxMurata, New author

Tak ada cahaya lampu listrik. Tak ada bunyi suara musik dari radio. Juga tak ada acara menarik dari televisi yang selalu dicari disaat waktu luang atau bosan. Tentu saja itu tidak ada. Hal seperti itu tidak bisa diharapkan jika berada di dunia lain. Ruangan ini gelap. Di setiap sisi ruangan berderet rak yang berisi buku-buku dan hanya ada sebuah ranjang yang tampak siap untuk digunakan tapi belum disentuh sedikitpun walaupun bulan telah cukup lama memantul kan cahaya matahari yang diterimanya. Malam ini, bulan purnama.

Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda yang menghuni ruangan ini menghela nafas saat memandang bulan. Dia duduk di kursi tempat biasanya dia membaca buku atau mengerjakan sesuatu diatas meja kerjanya itu. Ditopangnya dagu dengan kedua tangan dan masih memandang ke langit dari jendela yang tepat didepannya. Alis matanya bertemu sementara matanya menutup dibalik kacamata yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang seolah mengatakan pemuda ini sedang mengalami hal terberat dalam hidupnya. Secara teknis, ini pertama kalinya dia hidup di dunia lain sebagai dirinya yang sekarang. Tapi kenyataannya, sesunggunya dunia inilah dunia aslinya, sementara dunia yang lain itu adalah dunia tempat dia dilahirkan untuk dirinya yang sekarang.

"Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?" Secara tiba-tiba Murata berkata-kata memecah keheningan malam yang tadinya hanya dilakukannya dengan menghela nafas.

Pemuda kelahiran Jepang dengan rambut dan mata yang hitam itu tidak mengubah air mukanya ataupun posisi duduknya untuk melihat seseorang yang ditegurnya karena masuk kamar tanpa izin.

"Apa itu perlu kalau kau sudah tahu?" Jawab seseorang dengan rambut emas dan bermata sebiru laut. Dia tampan dan berwibawa saat mendekati meja tempat reinkarnasi Daikenja-nya duduk. Senyum menghiasi wajah Shinou yang mungkin tergolong senyum jahil.

"Bulan purnama," ucapnyanya dengan lembut seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di masa yang tak akan pernah dilupakan keduanya.

Kali ini Murata menolehkan wajah ketika Shinou sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya yang juga menatap bulan di luar. Murata memandang wajahnya. Yang berdiri di sampingnya itu Shinou. Raja pertama Shinmakoku. Pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia dari shousu. Dan sosok yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan Daikenja. Murata adalah reinkarnasi Daikenja. Jiwanya adalah jiwa Daikenja tapi tubuhnya bukan penampilan yang bisa dikatakan persis Daikenja seperti Geneus palsu yang dibuat oleh manusia berdasarkan ingatan yang dibentuk Geneus asli. Murata tahu semua ingatan Daikenja.

"Ada masalah yang tidak bisa kau selesaikan?" Shinou mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda remaja yang duduk itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Mereka bertatapan dalam diam. Shinou dengan niat jahil yang disembunyikan memberikan perhatiannya seolah akan memberi pertolongan. Bila Murata tidak tahu Shinou, maka Murata akan yakin kalau Shinou khawatir pada dirinya. Tapi Murata tahu apa yang Shinou pikirkan bahwa Shinou tahu apa yang Murata pikirkan sekarang.

Murata memalingkan wajah. Dia menatap kegelapan langit malam di luar jendela sambil mengingat apa yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya hingga ia menghembuskan nafas. Hal yang membuatnya bingung diluar pemikirannya sebagai Daikenja karena tak ada masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh Daikenja, ahli strategi kepercayaan Shinou yang membuat Shousu disegel dengan strateginya. Daikenja tahu semua pengetahuan sehingga dia tahu langkah seperti apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Perhatian berisi kekhawatiran yang ditunjukkan Shinou merupakan sindiran bagi Murata. Sebagai reinkarnasi Daikenja, Murata paham pemikiran Daikenja, termasuk segala strategi ataupun kebijaksanaan dalam diri daikenja. Logikanya, tak ada yang tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh Murata yang mempunyai ingatan Daikenja. Dan Shinou tahu hal yang dipikirkan Murata sekarang. Hal sepele dan tidak butuh jawaban. Butuh diskusi.

"Tidak ada," jawab Murata dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Jawaban yang telah diduga Shinou. Di sini adalah Kuil Shinou, Shinou tahu segala sesuatu yang terjadi di dalamnya. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mengerti jawaban Murata yang baru saja didengarnya. Daikenja-nya memang seperti itu. Dahulu pun, tak pernah ahli strategi-nya itu mengatakan sesuatu yang jadi masalahnya karena selalu ia selesaikan sendiri. Shinou duduk di atas meja berhadapan dengan Murata yang duduk di kursi. Shinou masih menatap Murata yang melihat keluar jendela. Bila hal yang dipikirkan Murata itu adalah strategi tentang Shinmakoku untuk membantu Yuuri, Shinou tidak akan ikut campur. Murata sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi lain hal bila ini menyangkut dirinya.

"Aku tahu kemampuanmu karena aku yang memilihmu untuk menjadi ahli strategi-ku," Shinou kali ini benar tersenyum dari hatinya tanpa niatan jahil sedikitpun," Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan berdiskusi?"

Murata tahu Shinou kali ini benar-benar memberi perhatian bukan untuk main-main. Senyum Shinou yang tak pernah berubah dari 4000 tahun yang lalu. Sosok yang sama sekali tidak berubah sedikitpun. Empat ribu tahun. Bukan yang waktu yang bisa dibilang singkat. Bahkan untuk kalangan Mazoku. Tapi Daikenja bereinkarnasi selama itu hanya demi seseorang yang bertatapan dengan Murata sekarang. Ini bukan berarti Murata tidak mengerti alasan Daikenja dalam dirinya. Justru karena dia sangat mengerti, hal in yang membuatnya bingung seperti sekarang. Geneus yang jiwanya telah berada dalam diri Murata juga begitu. Ini menambah beban pikiran Murata sebagai reinkarnasi mereka berdua. Ia tahu jiwanya jiwa Daikenja, tapi karakternya bukan karakter Daikenja. Dia mengerti dan paham seluruhnya tentang Daikenja tapi itu hanyalah kehidupannya yang dulu. Sekarang dia adalah Murata. Orang yang berbeda tetapi memiliki jiwa yang sama.

"Aku berdiskusi denganmu, itukah yang kau inginkan, Shinou-Heika?"

Shinou masih tersenyum," Ya."

Murata menghela nafas lagi dengan alis mengkerut," Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Maka Murata menatap Shinou setelah membetulkan posisi kacamatanya," Seperti yang kau tahu, Aku adalah reinkarnasi Daikenja. Aku tahu semua ingatan Daikenja. Apapun tentang Daikenja. Jiwanya ada dalam diriku."

Shinou mendengarkan dengan serius ketika Murata berkata dengan wajah sedih," Tapi aku bukan Daikenja."

Shinou mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Murata.

"Daikenja adalah aku yang dahulu. Bila kau bereinkarnasi, maka kau pun bukan Shinou lagi. Seseorang yang –entah dengan sifat yang sama ataupun tidak denganmu—baru akan mengingat kehidupanmu yang sekarang sebagai kehidupan masa lalu. Bukan sebagai dirimu. Aku punya pemikiranku sendiri sebagai Murata Ken."

Shinou menanggapi pernyataan Murata tanpa senyum. Ia tahu itu yang menjadi masalah bagi murata.

"Tapi, bukan hanya tahu. Apapun yang ada dalam diri Daikenja mengalir juga dalam diriku. Shinou, aku menganggapmu raja yang luar biasa. Itu pendapatku saat melihat ingatan Daikenja tentang masa jayamu," Murata menatap dalam Shinou dengan alis bertaut yang membuat air mukanya tampak memikirkan hal paling rumit yang ada.

"Terima kasih," ucap Shinou tersenyum.

Murata melanjutkan tanpa mengubah ekspresinya," Tapi Daikenja menganggapmu lebih."

Shinou tercengang. Bukan karena kaget ataupun tidak tahu, dia tahu Daikenja-nya menganggapnya lebih dari itu. Ia kaget pada keterusterangan Murata yang mungkin tidak akan pernah diungkapkan Daikenja-nya. Jelas, itu menunjukkan perbedaan Murata dan Daikenja. Shinou tersenyum lagi mendengarnya.

Melihat senyum Shinou, Murata menambahkan," Geneus juga."

"Jadi, mereka menganggapku apa?" tanya Shinou.

Seketika itu juga wajah Murata terasa panas. Ia merasa agak sulit mengatakannya dengan mempertahankan ekspresi tenangnya.

" Itu yang membuatmu murung?" Shinou bertanya lagi.

Murata yakin mukanya berubah warna menjadi merah. "Karena…mereka berdua berada dalam tubuhku. Daikenja, Geneus, dan aku itu satu jiwa. Aku dan Geneus itu reinkarnasi Daikenja. Walaupun kami punya sifat masing-masing, aku dan Geneus bisa memahami Daikenja. Perasaanya Daikenja mengalir dalam diri kami. Dan…dan…." Murata berusaha mempertahankan sikap tenangnya.

Shinou mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Murata yang menatap meja," Dan?"

Murata tetap berusaha tenang," Da-Daikenja…ingin bersamamu…"

Murata merasakan nafas Shinou di rambutnya, Ia pun bisa merasakan tubuh Shinou yang semakin dekat dengannya. Jemari tangan kiri Shinou membelai lembut rambut hitam Murata. Shinou mencium kening Murata dengan perlahan namun berkali-kali lalu berkata," Boleh…."

Detak jantung Murata begitu cepat seolah baru saja mengalami hal yang tak disangka-sangka. Jemari tangan kanan Shinou menyentuh pipi kiri Murata yang seketika itu juga Murata tahu wajahnya benar-benar panas saat merasakan dinginnya tangan Shinou. Dia memejamkan mata sementara Shinou mulai mengecup mata kanan Murata kemudian mata kiri Murata setelah sebelumnya mencium kening Murata. Murata sendiri tengah berusaha menenangkan dirinya kemudian berkata," Be-berarti ka…ha-harus bersamaku…."

Shinou menghentikan tindakannya ketika hendak mengecup pipi Murata karena mendengar itu. Murata tidak sanggup menatap Shinou dengan wajahnya yang merah karena kecupan-kecupan kecil Shinou. Bisa dirasakannya Shinou melepas kacamatanya dan meletakannya di atas meja. Lalu kedua tangan Shinou menyentuh wajahnya dan mengangkatnya sehingga mata mereka bertemu. Ekspresi Murata belum cukup terlatih untuk menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya.

Shinou menempelkan dahi mereka dengan menutup mata dan tersenyum bahagia, " Tentu saja…selamanya aku akan selalu bersamamu..."

Thank you so much!

Please review my story if you like ^^


End file.
